Not Such a Good Friend
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Diana Salazar and Garrick Pit were so happy together... Until a new Sim moved into Beacon Bay! Oneshot


**I've had such a bad day! Me and my brother went to a park near our house and ate lunch there.  
There were bees everywhere! I'm so scared of bees, and some of them wanted to eat out food! DX  
I didn't eat very much after that. I need a hug. :c**

**But anyway, about the story: I got the Sims 3 for ds last month at Gamestop! :D  
I really liked the premade Sim Garrick Pit, so I got my Sims to go out with him.  
This story is told in Diana Salazar's P.O.V of my Sim stealing Garrick away from her.  
Note: even though my Sim's name is Dawn, she isn't like my OC Dawn. :)**

* * *

It all started one Monday evening in early July while I was making some spaghetti for dinner.

I was just sitting down when Garrick bought up the news.

"Someone new moved into the neighborhood this morning," he said.

"That's nice," I answered absentmindedly.

"Some girl named Dawn Random." he continued.

"Interesting last name… I'll keep an eye out for her and get to know her."

We continued the rest of the meal in silence.

It was my night to load the dishwasher while Garrick washed the table.

While I was filling the dishwasher, my curiosity got the best of me.

"Is she nice, this Dawn girl?" I asked.

Garrick looked up. "Dawn? Yeah, she seems nice. Really friendly girl."

I nodded and closed the door to the dishwasher.

If only I knew just then much trouble Dawn would cause for me and my fiance.

A few weeks went by before I finally met Dawn. I came home from work one night and there she was, chatting with Garrick in the kitchen.

She smiled at me as soon as I walked in and held her hand out.

"Hi. Diana, right? I'm Dawn Random."

"Interesting last name, Dawn." I said as I shook her hand.

"I know, but being random seems to run in my family!" she laughed.

Garrick gave me a kiss hello.

"I invited Dawn over for dinner so we could get know her better," he said.

Dawn smiled again, this time at Garrick. "Thanks so much for inviting me. The people here in Beacon Bay are just so kind and friendly!"

I noticed a plate on the counter. There cookies on it.

"Did you make those, Dawn?" I asked.

"Sure did. I knew I had to do something kind for you in return for dinner, so I baked those after work. I'm just a natural at cooking, so it seemed right."

I nodded. "That's very nice of you, Dawn. Thank you."

"Why don't you two go in the living room and get better acquainted. I'll cook dinner." Garrick said, shooing us out of the kitchen.

"So, where do you work?" I asked to get the conversation going.

"At the bistro, how about you?"

"The science facility. Garrick works there, too. That's how we met." I sighed happily at the memory.

"Ah, I see."

We chatted for a while before Garrick came in and said dinner was ready.

All through dinner the three of us chatted and we got know Dawn better.

It was late when she left.

I went to sleep that night thinking what a nice girl Dawn was.

If only I knew…

Things seemed fine at first, but pretty soon I started to notice little things:

Dawn seemed to be flirting with Garrick a lot.

At first I thought nothing of it. Surely nothing would come of it. Garrick and I _were _engaged, after all.

But once I caught them holding hands in the hall way. And my good friend Octavia Muse swears she saw them sharing a kiss together and going on a date to the spa.

_No, this can't be_! _She must be mistaken_! I thought. _There's no way Garrick would date another woman_!

After that, I saw a lot of Dawn around our house. It was like she was there every week night!

She would be eating dinner when I got home from work, and quite often she would stay for the night.

One night I asked Garrick about it. He said it was nothing and to prove it he kissed me.

Dawn looked upset by that kiss, but said nothing.

One day I was talking with our neighbor Josh Love, and found out he was Dawn's

ex-boyfriend. He said she used the Casanova Karma Power on him and he fell in love with her instantly.

I gasped. She must have done the same thing to Garrick!

I ran home, hoping I could fix this quickly.

But I was too late.

That b**** had convinced Garrick to leave me for her.

I started yelling at her. I thought she was my friend. Why would she do this to me?

She wouldn't fight back. She calmly said she had to go home and kissed Garrick before leaving.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Things were going so great for me and Garrick before Dawn came along.

This was Garrick's house, so I couldn't kick him out to live with Dawn.

And I had nowhere to go, so I stayed with him.

One evening I was reading in bed when I happened to glance out the window.

I saw Dawn proposing to Garrick. I felt tears come to my eyes. If he said yes, I'd have to live in this big house alone.

But he said no.

I know it might have been mean of me, but I was glad. Dawn looked hurt, but didn't give up on him. She continued to hang around.

A few weeks later she tried again, but was turned down again. After that I didn't see her for a while.

It wasn't long before I heard she got engaged to one of her co-workers, Leo Edwards.

That was the best news I'd gotten since she moved into Beacon Bay!

Finally, I could work things out between me and Garrick…

But sadly, it wasn't that easy.

Only two days after the wedding, Dawn came over to the house in tears.

She had broken up with Leo. I let her cry on my shoulder for a while.

She said it didn't work out between them and she was a fool for leaving Garrick.

Her last word sparked anger inside me, but only for a moment.

Dawn looked so broken and helpless. I hugged her and told her it would be okay.

She really loved Garrick, I could see that now. Everything she did was out of love; she hadn't been trying to hurt me at all.

Dawn proposed to Garrick a week later. Third times a charm.

He said yes.

They were married late one Friday evening.

Looking at the two of them, I can't help be wonder if I ever _really _loved Garrick.

Maybe, I just needed a roommate?

* * *

**I've made my Sim so evil. :c lol  
****A lot of the events in this story happened in my game.  
And don't worry, me and Diana are friend now. :)**

**~Dawn**


End file.
